


Worst Nightmare

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coma, Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Other, Questioning Reality, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: Kiran is forced to question if their time in Askr was all just a dream.
Relationships: Alfonse & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 38





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all... Sorry I haven't been writing a lot these days, I've been busy with stuff lol  
> This story is actually something that has been in the works since the 2nd book 4 movie dropped and with this book looking like it's about to reach it's climax I thought now was a good time to sit down and finish it!

Kiran found themselves falling asleep; they looked around to see that everyone else was having the same problem. Each one tried to stay awake, but their eyelids became heavier with every blink. Kiran could no longer fight it and eventually had fallen asleep.

When Kiran finally woke up, they woke up to an all white room. A soft rhythmic beeping could be heard next to them. They tried to move their arm to rub their eyes, but found something was slightly tugging at their hand. Kiran looked down to see an IV.

An IV?

Askr never had anything advanced like this. Where were they? 

Everything was still slightly blurry, but it was slowly going into focus as Kiran became more awake and alert. When Kiran’s vision began to clear they could see that the rhythmic beating was a heart monitor. Askr definitely didn’t have that.

Kiran heard someone make a faint gasp from the doorway. They looked over to see what Kiran assumed to be a nurse. She ran over and started checking Kiran’s vitals and bombarding them with questions.

Questions like ‘Do you know your name?’ ‘How many fingers am I holding up?’ the usual kind of questions you would ask someone who had just fainted or something. So why was this nurse asking Kiran these questions?

“This is incredible.” the nurse said. “I’ve never seen somebody recover from something like this.”

“”Um, what happened? Where am I?” Kiran finally asked.

“You’re in the hospital, dear. You were in an accident.” the nurse explained, taking a seat next to Kiran’s bed to answer any of their questions.

“An accident?”

“Yes. What I’m about to tell you may be upsetting to hear, so I have to ask. Can you handle some bad news?”

Kiran couldn’t help but scoff. Could they handle some bad news? They had literally fought the Queen of Death just months ago. The experience from that war was so upsetting that they were sure nothing could bother them anymore.

“Yeah.”

“You were hit by a car. You were at the mall with some friends; while you were crossing the crosswalk, a drunk driver didn’t stop and hit you while speeding.” she explained, keeping eye contact with Kiran.

Hit by a car? Hanging out at the mall with friends? Kiran had no memory of something like that. Their last memory was investigating the odd sleeping cases with Alfonse and everyone else.

“I don’t really remember that.” was all Kiran could say, lost in thought.

“It was quite the traumatic experience, so I don’t blame you.” the nurse said. She then rose to her feet. “Will you be okay to be alone for a few minutes? I’m going to get the doctor and he can answer any other questions.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Kiran said.

The nurse then walked out to go fetch the doctor. Leaving Kiran alone with their thoughts.

This whole thing seemed surreal to them. The rational part of their brain wanted to think that the whole Askr thing was just a dream. But it was just too vivid. Kiran remembers too much of their time there to be just a dream.

It’s then that Kiran realizes a sure fire way to tell if Askr really happened. Kiran pulled up their hand from under the blankets, the one that did not have an IV injected into it. If Askr really did happen, then Kiran would have a very ugly looking scar right below their knuckles.  
Kiran remembers when they got the scar. They decided to try and pick up the sword while in the training hall. Kiran convinced themselves they’ve seen enough anime to at least know how to hold a sword. Testing the weight, Kiran tossed it a bit, ready to catch it at the hilt. (Which may have also been an attempt to impress Alfonse, but they’d never admit to that). But because like always, Kiran wasn’t being careful and the blade nicked them on the hand.

Kiran vividly remembers Alfonse panicking and rushing Kiran off to a healer. After the panic had passed, Sharena couldn’t seem to stop laughing.

“Who tosses a sword like that?!” the princess asked after she was briefed on why Kiran now had a bandage around their hand.

As embarrassing as it was, it was a nice memory. It wasn’t the stupidest thing that Kiran had done while in Askr, but it definitely was one that their friends kept bringing up in jest.

It took Kiran a second to pull their hand out from under the covers, everything was just so sore and stiff. But when they finally managed to pull their hand in front of their face their eyes widened. There was no scar there at all. Kiran had multiple scars covering their arm from what they assumed was this car accident, but none resembled the distinctive scar that Kiran had accidentally given themselves.

It felt like Kiran’s heart had climbed up their throat. It was impossible for that scar to heal.

Before Kiran could try to come up with some kind of rational explanation for the missing scar, the doctor had finally walked in.

“Hello, Kiran. I’m the doctor that has been taking care of you the past few years while you were in a coma.”

“Y-years?” Kiran asked.

“Why yes, you’ve been asleep for three years, next February would have made four.” the doctor explained.

February three years ago? Kiran remembers that it was around then when they first arrived in Askr. What the hell was going on?

“So, I’ve been here since then? I haven’t left at all?” Kiran asked, looking the doctor in the eye.  
“Well, you were moved from a smaller hospital to this larger one in the beginning because they didn’t have the resources to care for you there, but yes. Other than that, you’ve only ever been here.”

As Kiran leaned into the pillow, to think about all the information that they’ve been given; a nurse came in grabbing the doctor’s attention.

“Doctor,” the nurse spoke from the doorway, “Their family is here and would like to see them if it’s okay.”

“Are you comfortable with having your family in here, Kiran? Or would you prefer to have some alone time.”

“Oh, um yeah. They can come in.” was all Kiran said, still trying to process all this new information.

“Alright then, let them in.” the doctor told the nurse, who nodded before leaving for the hospital waiting room.

“I’m going to give you and your family some time alone, but if you start to feel sick or overwhelmed in any way, just press this button.” the doctor said, handing Kiran a remote attached to the bed that had a large red button in the middle before stepping out.

When was the last time Kiran had even held a remote? Askr really didn’t have any kind of modern technology so it just felt so strange to be holding something that used to be a part of Kiran’s daily life again after so long.

“Kiran, sweetie. Is it really you?” a voice spoke from the doorway.

Kiran looked up to see their mom standing there, with their dad and sister behind her. When was the last time Kiran had even seen any of them?

“M-mom?” was all Kiran could say.

“Oh, sweetie! I’m so happy you’re awake.” she cried coming over to hold Kiran’s hand.

The next hour and a half seemed muddy to Kiran. Listening to their family wanting to catch them up on everything they had missed while being asleep. It was when Kiran just couldn’t focus anymore that they finally spoke up.

“H-hey mom, by any chance do you have my phone? I wanna check something real quick.”

“Oh, of course honey.” she said, pulling their phone from her purse and handing it to them. “Why don’t you take a moment to use it, we’re going to go talk to the doctor okay? We’ll be right outside.”

“Okay, I’ll be fine.” was all Kiran said as they unlocked their phone and began looking for a specific app.

Their family stepped out when Kiran finally found the app they were looking for, the photo’s app. Having their phone in Askr had led Kiran to taking a lot of pictures and videos of their time there. They took a lot of selfies with Sharena and Commander Anna, and even a few with Alfonse and other people they had met while in Zennith. There was even a video Kiran had taken of them sneaking up on Alfonse. Kiran had watched back through the goofy video many times when they were feeling down. They remember it so vividly, that there was no way it just didn’t exist.

After staring at the app icon for a few minutes Kiran finally got the courage to click and open it. They went to their recent photos/videos hoping to see Alfonse and Sharena in the camera roll, but to Kiran’s horror that is not what they saw.

The last photo taken on their phone was Kiran and their friends outside of a frozen yogurt shop at the mall. The date was labeled February 2, 2017. So they really were at the mall that day just like the nurse had said.

Kiran slowly locked their phone and held it to their chest. Lying down on their side away from the door, they started to silently cry.

All that time, never happened? Goofing around with Sharena, learning how to lead an army with Commander Anna, and slowly falling in love with Alfonse… was all fake? None of it was real? It was just a coma induced dream this whole time?

What really hurt wasn’t the fact that none of it was real, but that Kiran would never again see their friends from Askr. Would never be able to tell Alfonse how they truly felt.

This was Kiran’s worst nightmare.

There was a small voice in Kiran’s head telling them to wake up and they’d be back, but could they? Was this the dream? It all felt too real.  
Just wake up.

If only Kiran knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding more to this story. Like maybe adding Kiran going online to see current events and seeing how bad 2020 is going for everyone. But I decided to scratch that out for several reasons; one being I thought I should focus on Kiran's relationship and separation from Alfonse and the others.


End file.
